


Fnaf Writing Prompts of My Ships

by MADBRIDE



Category: FNAF, FNAF1, FNAF2 - Fandom, FNAF3 - Fandom, FNAF4, Fnaf Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad love stories, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADBRIDE/pseuds/MADBRIDE
Summary: I spend so time on my phone sometimes at night and I write stories for my ships basically. So I'll be writing and posting some gay and straight ships I like and I hope you enjoy the stories





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone's okay with sad love stories cause I feel like this one's pretty sad.  
> Just so you know my little stories are going to be short

Lock

Spring leaned against a wall twitching from springs setting off causing him eminence pain that only grew worse. He was locked inside a backroom, locked internally with a monster. He stared at the floor given up struggling. “Hey Spring~” a hushed whisper said almost as if it were right next to Spring. “leave me alone Vincent.” Spring whispered. Spring knew he couldn't get away from the voice in his head so he tried to quiet the tiny voice before it got too bad to where it would cause himself to hurt mentally. “Aw~ Come on, why don't we chat.” Spring layed his head between his legs trying to silence Vincent. “LISTEN TO ME!” Spring yelped in pain as a scorching hot pain ran through his entire body. His body shook in pain, twitching. “Good. Now that I have your attention I want to tell you something.” The voice echoed in a dark venomous voice. That caused Spring to coware deeper into the safe spot of his mind. “Fred doesn't love you anymore. He’s going to get over you. You two will never see each other again. Just accept it.” Spring shook his head slightly becoming desperate for everything Vincent said to be a lie, but he somehow believed him. He would forever be alone, locked up inside his mind; trapped. His mind like a Spring Trap.


End file.
